1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the casting of concrete or the like, and is more particularly concerned with a sealing tape for sealing adjacent pieces of a concrete form.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
it is common practice to cast concrete shapes by utilizing a large form, and providing intermediate walls and the like within the form to delineate the particular size and shape desired. Intermediate walls, brick anchor slots, flashing riglets, forming revels, blockouts and connection plates are typically adhered to the base of the large form by means of a double-sided adhesive tape, and of course appropriate structural braces are used to withstand the outward forces of the concrete. The concrete is poured, allowed to set, and the forms removed. Before a new setup can be made, the adhesive tape must be removed from the large form. The two sided adhesive tape will usually remain on the base plate of the large form, and must be scraped up. Of course, care must be taken in the scraping, or the base plate will be marred, causing blemishes on subsequently cast pieces. Since building curtain walls are formed in the manner described, it will be understood that the surface finish of the cast panel is very important.
In this prior art technique, a tape made of a flexible foam is generally used, the foam being important to fill the small openings between the wall, or other device being stuck to the form, and the base plate due to slight variations in the pieces. While the foam works well in sealing the openings, the flexible foam material is not strong enough to hold together to pull up the adhesive tape. The natural result is that portions of the tape remain on the base plate and must be scraped up or otherwise forcibly removed.